The Birthday Girl
by The Only Pancake
Summary: Rosalie wanted to give Alice a present. So she asked permission, and Jasper wanted to watch. Alice? Well let's just say that she had one heck of a time on her eighteenth birthday. AH- Rose/Alice/Jasper. Co-write with the one and only voldemortperfumes!


**

* * *

Example For: "Pancake Perfume's Crack Pairings Contest!"**

**Title:**** The Birthday Girl**

**Pairing:**** Rosalie x Alice x Jasper**

**Vampire or Human:**** All-Human!**

**For more information please see contest details on The Only Pancake or Voldemortperfume's profile

* * *

  
**

**Authors' Note: **This is an official example entry for the contest, co-written by me, VoldemortPerfumes and my partner-in-crime, The Only Pancake. As an example, it just here to guide and entertain you --- we aren't so egocentric as to make this an entry! *chuckles* There will be a part two and three!! So hopefully you will enjoy this, and review to show either your appreciation or indifference. Either way, a review would be cool. *nods*

**Okay, so for this story, here's the background info you need to know:**

_Rochester, New York: 1925_

_Jasper Whitlock is twenty-six years old, first cousin of Rosalie Hale._

_Rosalie Hale is nineteen years old, best friend of Alice Brandon._

_On this very day, Alice Brandon has turned eighteen years old._

_Edward Masen, the friend and secretary of Jasper Whitlock, is twenty-three years old._

**This** note is ended with a warning from The Only Pancake. If you end up disliking the contents of the fic, it would be in your very best interests to click the back button, and not flame her. Keep this in mind if you choose to review.**

* * *

  
**

Her best friend was turning eighteen today, and this also mean that soon she'd be married. She was already engaged, so Rosalie knew there wasn't much time left for them. You see, she'd always loved Alice. Really _loved_ her. Lusted after her and wanted to be with her at least once so that she'd always have that memory to think of later. It just so happened that today was the perfect opportunity; it was Alice's birthday, and Rosalie wanted to give her the best present she could think of: herself.

But in the interest of being proper, Rosalie was going to ask her friend's fiancé, who happened to be Rosalie's cousin, oddly enough, if he wouldn't mind this present of hers. He was generally an open-minded man, so Rosalie was feeling hopeful. Asking him was a mere formality, that's all. She very well knew that even if he didn't approve, she would still probably go through with her plan. Rosalie Lillian took orders from no man.

The young woman sashayed her way into the building on the corner of the block. It was the business her uncle and father co-owned, and the same business that her dear cousin happened to manage. The Rochester newspaper company. She couldn't help but smirk to herself as the eyes of every employee snapped and stayed glued onto her. She wandered her way into the back, halting at the desk of her cousin's receptionist. He was new --- that made it more fun than usual.

The young man caught the interest of Rosalie, which was very odd indeed. She had never actually reciprocated the stirrings others felt for her before. This walking sex stick though, made a little flame spark inside of her. He had a rich, velvet voice --- which only sounded sexier because he was growling into a phone much the same way a lusty man growls the name of his woman --- and his thick bronze hair was so messy you'd believe he just had himself a lady tugging at it if he told you so.

Rosalie cleared her throat to get his distracted attention. He looked irritated when he snapped his head up, his stunning emerald eyes meeting her violet ones. All traces of irritation flickered with awe when he looked upon her face. He mindlessly hung up on whoever he had been arguing with. He stammered, "C---can I help you?"

"Yes, actually," she found herself saying. "You can get me into my dear cousin's office." She said it with her usual authority, letting him know that that was an order, not a casual request. Sex stick or no, he was going to do what she wanted him to. Besides, she always did like playing with men just a little. They always took the bait, guaranteed.

"I see," he said arrogantly, raising an eyebrow as if to question her. "You're going to have to wait a moment. You can sit over there if you'd like," he added, pointing to a few chairs against the other wall. She rolled her eyes.

"And your name is?"

"Edward," he answered simply. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a call to finish." He didn't wait for her answer but picked up the telephone's receiver and dialed the number of the person he'd hung up on when Rosalie had come in. Half-pissed, half-intrigued by his bravado, Rosalie went over to sit, legs primly crossed and watching this "Edward" like a hawk. But she wasn't being scandalous for Rosalie was _always_ appropriate. Always.

It pleased her quite a bit more then it probably should have to see his eyes flicker longingly onto her for a couple of seconds at a time. She smirked openly, not trying to hide the satisfaction she got from all the attention. She always got the attention, so she was indeed very satisfied with her life. Though sitting and being forced to wait for her own cousin was growing increasingly more annoying with every second that ticked by.

After perhaps ninety seconds, the little box resting upon Edward's desk started to speak. Cousin Jasper demanded angrily, "Isn't my appointment here yet, Edward?"

Edward poked his index finger against the big white TALK button. "No, they just canceled." He looked quite nervous. Had she known more of the business world, Rosalie would have assumed --- quite rightfully --- that said cancellation had something to do with being so very rudely hung up on. "You do have someone who wants to see you, though. A younger lady."

The man eyed the fair young lady skeptically. Jasper asked hopefully through the little box, "Short with black hair?"

"No," Edward shot down his eagerness to see his birthday girl. "Tall, blonde." His eyes flickered away from Rosalie and he added in a quieter voice, "_Really_ attractive, too."

"Oh, I might just know her," Jasper said, holding in a laugh but grinning. "Send her in, Edward."

"You can go in," Edward quickly informed Rosalie, who merely stood up, not even looking at him as she headed for her cousin's office. She knew it drove guys wild when you ignored them, even a little bit, and she was certain his eyes were fixated on her ass. Men always wanted what it seemed they couldn't have. She knew that _very _well. Take her dear cousin for one. He was the poster boy for that sort of thing. So greedy. Such a _bad_ boy....

"Hello Jasper," Rosalie said in her sweetest voice as she shut the door behind her. She was going to butter him up just a little so he'd agree, and being nice might work to that end. Even he was susceptible to her charms, though would he admit it? Probably not without some friendly _persuasion_. She had no doubt that she could get him to tell her whatever she wanted if she really tried. Rosalie could be very... compelling.

"Hello yourself, Rose. Might I ask why you have graced my office with a visit? My receptionist Edward seems to have been charmed by you already," Jasper added, quirking an eyebrow mischievously as if to tease her. Inwardly though, he was very pleased that she had come. For if it wasn't Alice, she was definitely his second favorite person to see.

Like always, he looked her up and down, highly approving of the dress she'd chosen to wear today, and the rather risqué neckline it had. His view was not obscured in the least, to his delight. She caught him looking and just smirked. Jasper knew she liked the attention. She'd probably worn it just to catch his eye, the minx. It seemed like a very Rosalie thing to do, so he wouldn't be surprised if his suspicions were correct.

She either wanted something, or was just here to toy with him. Either way, he wasn't complaining....

Rosalie was suddenly very confident in her plan. Why, her dear cousin was half way to a hard-on by just eyeballing her. Surely if she batted an eyelash, or _something_ along those lines, he'd never be able to refuse her proposal. Jasper had to force himself to look her in the eyes when she began to speak. "I do have a purpose today, Jasper. I surely hope you've not forgotten it's Alice's eighteenth birthday?"

Such a heinous assumption of his memory made the young man flicker with hostility. Quite obviously affronted he bristled and glared at Rosalie. "_I_ do surely hope that question is rhetorical!" To forget such an important day for Alice! Not just her, either. Now that she was of proper age, the prickly Mr. Brandon would allow his offer of courtship to be verified in the eyes of the law! Jasper found himself smiling suddenly at the thought.

It took quite a store of effort to stop herself from rolling her eyes at her cousin's mood swings. "Of course I had not expected you to forget. I simply asked to engage the conversation I wish to have with you."

"Well then, do go on," he said, settling back down slightly. He let his view comfort him. Soft breasts on display always did the trick. But what did Rosalie want anyways?

"_Well_," she said mockingly, "I was thinking of doing something special for her. I mean she's my best friend Jasper, and pretty soon you're going to take her away from me. I'm not sure I like that very much. It's inconsiderate," she continued in an affronted tone of voice, "so I sort of wanted to... show her a good time before she's an old married woman."

"What did you have in mind?" he inquired.

"I was thinking that maybe I could borrow her for tonight," she said shiftily.

"For what?" he pressed.

"Jasper..." she began again. Rosalie walked around the desk to where he was sitting, and sat down on his lap. Her hand went up to his hair, ruffling it slightly. "You know that you're my favorite man, right?" she added, her eyes boring into his, begging.

"Yes," he replied, slightly distracted when she shifted in his lap, grinding it slightly. Most would think it an accidental thing, but Jasper knew better. Especially when she kept at it purposefully. He felt his cock begin to stiffen, and he put his arm around her waist, holding her tight where she was. Where he needed her to be.

"Would it be terribly awkward for you," she started quietly, though the soft tone of voice was all part of the ploy. Not even the cousin who knew her to very well could stand against her when she pleaded like this. "If she and I had a little fun?" Rosalie looked up, meeting his eyes with her own. A soft, seductive smile spread across her angelic face and she pressed her chest up against his, playing with his tie. "_That_ sort of fun?"

Jasper had been so tempted by her soft lips hovering so very close to his own, and her even softer and much more interesting breasts pressing against him, that he very nearly missed her request. Nearly did not mean his ears had shut off, though. He reeled back in surprise, though he did not let go of his hold on the woman sitting upon him.

The young man was not able to hide the sudden hardness of his nether regions from Rosalie --- as she did sit upon it with that cute little backside of hers. Her eyes widened playfully, "Dear cousin, I do think you're interested in this present of mine." Her blue eyes sparkle like sapphires, drawing him in. She suddenly thought of an offer she _knew_ he'd never be able to refuse. "Would you like to see our Alice's reaction to her gift?"

Jasper was ready to faint with glee, though he kept it hidden beside just the very slightest of smiles. What man --- even men loving men --- would turn down an offer like that? Seeing two lovely, sexual creatures mingling amongst each other in the most beautiful and primal way mankind had to mingle! How many minutes drive was it to Alice's place from here? Too many. No matter the answer, it was _far_ too many.

He chuckled heartily. Just as always she'd get exactly what it was she wanted. Lust began to burn in the pit of his stomach, and shine in his eyes too. He was surprised that she wanted the thing she so clearly wanted --- but nobody ever said surprises were a bad thing! His hands traveled leisurely up her hips and came to rest on her sides. He decided to harass her a bit for the fun of it before letting her know she won.

"Such a very naughty thing it is, the request you came to make today." He raised an eyebrow, and Rosalie suddenly was unsure of his motives. Was he unhappy with her? Oh, she couldn't have _that_. It made him much more difficult than usual, when he was unhappy. Jasper shook his head with mock disappointment. "I never thought my dearest cousin would be fostering dark desires like this. How very, very naughty indeed."

"Well you know Alice," Rosalie shrugged as if this were in fact, common knowledge, "she's very… inspirational."

"Indeed," he murmured, "very inspirational." His mouth felt dry, his lips cracked. He glossed his tongue over them to wetten them. He briefly allowed himself to imagine what his beautiful soon-to-be-wife might look like out of those dresses she made herself. So far in their courtship, with her obstinate father always overseeing their dates, they had not had any "unseemly" relations, except a quick peck on the cheek he managed to sneak in on one of their promenades through the town park. Even afterwords, he felt like her father had almost caught them. It was very unnerving, and at this point, Jasper was very frustrated.

Whenever he was angry, frustrated, or otherwise unhappy, he seemed to work best. He got crafty, and sure enough, with this situation, an idea formed.

"So what says you?" his cousin urged, her hand cupping his jaw as if she were about to lean in and kiss him. He shrugged out of her grasp as politely as he could. He was not going to give her his first real kiss, but a second or third… maybe.

"I'm fine with this idea," he began, eying her seriously to let her know that these were the terms, and that there'd be no changing them, "as long as I can _watch_."

She smirked proudly, assured of her success. Rosalie ground his lap some more, causing him to loll his head back against the chair and groan quietly. Inwardly he knew she wouldn't finish the job; she was such a tease like that. So when she spoke again, his thoughts were confirmed.

"Who's the naughty one now?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice mulled about her back yard that fine spring evening in a slight depression. She was officially of age this day, and the knowledge of such a thing had plagued her with unpleasantness from each and all angles. Soon she would be married to the young, desirable Jasper Whitlock.

No, _that_ did not bother her. God, how long had she been trying to make an impression upon him when she was younger! Luckily, her man was no blind fool, and he saw her fancy of him just as soon as he slowed down his fast pace to take the time to look. It was three years ago that he asked her father for her hand. She had to conjure up so very many tears to convince her father to say yes. Does anyone know how hard it is to cry on the spot?

Well, it very well wasn't all good and easy, that is for sure.

Anyway, she was far more excited for the day she could put into proper words. It was after that when she'd start to feel the woes of the married life. In a very particular conversation she'd classify said woes as _children_. Pluraling that word makes our young birthday girl just shiver...

Quite at the right time, her two favorite people in the world swooped into view and cheerfully pushed away her dreadful thoughts about annoying, messy little kids. Jasper pranced across the yard and took her hands in his own, smiling down at her. Positive that neither parent was home, as they had indeed ventured through the house and been greeted by none, he leaned forward to place the lightest of kisses upon her soft set of lips.

"Happy birthday, doll." He then greeted her tenderly.

Rosalie was sickened by the love radiating between the two of them. Love got in the way of fun, and she wasn't having _that_. Not today, at least! It was her best friends very first day into the life of an adult woman. She needed some fun! Rosalie was determined to disappoint neither Alice nor Jasper during the process of granting said entertainment.

"Alice," she spoke, as if to remind her friend that she was in fact, standing right there, "I thought I'd add in my happy birthday as well. You see, I have a present for you." She smiled mostly to herself, and beside her, Jasper's face went blank, unreadable. Good boy, not giving away the game yet, Rosalie thought errantly.

"What kind of present, Rose?" the birthday girl inquired.

"Well this one's special," Rosalie began to explain, "Possibly a one-time thing, but I think you'll like it just fine. But you'll have to come inside to get it, it's not something you would want the neighbours to see, particularly..." she added.

Next to her, Jasper mused on how satisfying it would be if someone, possibly her father could see them going at it. The surprise on his face would be very amusing, shocked as the three of them romped together. Or even more specifically he envisioned mounting just his pretty bride on the floor of her father's study. Yep, he thought, the face on Mr. Brandon would be completely and utterly priceless. What he wouldn't give to see that....

Alas though, this night was mostly for the girls. He would just be a willing watcher, perhaps participant if they let him. Either way it'd be quite the show.

This bit of information intrigued Alice. If there was one thing she knew Rosalie Hale was not --- it was shy. She must have something really good in mind! Beaming like a young girl Alice eagerly accepted, "We can go to the library room, then."

The cousins followed her silently across her house, entering said room in a single file line --- with Jasper courteously in the back so he could close the door. He did not lock it, though. Alice frolicked across the room and gracefully lowered herself onto the large chaise lounge. Her eyes were bright and she demanded playfully, "Alright, where is it?"

Rosalie glanced once at Jasper, to see if he was finding himself a good angle or not. The answer was not. Instead, he stalked towards Alice. There was something almost predatory in his careful, measured step that made Alice shiver. His eyes darkened as he pulled his girl to her feet, swooping down like a hawk. Alice squeaked with surprise as his lips roughly met hers. She melted into his arms, though, as the two young lovers began to spiral into an almost scandalous kiss that involved both tongues and lip nibbling.

Only when his lungs cried with fire did he break away and suck in a deep breath. Saying nothing at all to explain himself, he flopped into a nearby armchair and smiled wickedly at his cousin. He had what he wanted now --- the ownership of his Alice's very first real kiss. Now she was all Rose's.

Alice's eyes were wide and her cheeks pink as she stood there, quite dumbstruck indeed. When she realized that his aggressive treatment of her had done nothing except for tickle her sinful fancy, her pale pink cheeks just heated up and stained a little darker.

"What _are_ you two playing at?" she murmured, her eyes darting from one cousin to the other. Jasper said nothing. Rosalie could explain. It _was_ her idea originally.

"Well Ali, we didn't actually _buy_ you anything. Our... _my_ present really, Jasper's just sort of tagging along, if you will. Anyway, my gift is something that only I can give to you. Hmm, let me begin by asking you a question. Did you like how he kissed you?" the blonde asked, jabbing a thumb in his direction. Alice nodded slowly, remembering it viscerally. She hadn't wanted to stop, even though it had been a little strange. For instance, _his_ tongue had been in _her _mouth! She'd never done such sinful things before!

"Okay, now have you ever thought about maybe... kissing someone else like that?" Rosalie prompted, sitting on the end of the chaise lounge beside her friend. "Someone like me?"

"Like you? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Well, not like me, really. I mean me specifically. Have you ever thought of kissing me?"

Alice mused on it for a moment. She remembered the sleepovers the two had had over the years. There had only been one bed in the room, so they'd shared it. For a while Alice hadn't really thought anything of sleeping next to her, but there was that one night....

Rosalie remembered it, too, even if she didn't know Alice was thinking about it right now. It had been just two years ago, when the girls had stepped fully into sexual maturity. It was that age all ladies one day woe and fawn over. The period of life when every and all girls start to have _feelings_.

Rose and Alice had just been innocently messing around, really that was all it was. Whoever said girls were forbidden to playfully wrestle with one another in the privacy of their own sleepover room? Well, anyway, let's not get defensive over nothing.

Alice had been losing at first --- to no large surprise. Competitive deep down, she found she had quite the strong desire to show her dear friend Rose that bigger didn't always mean stronger. With her whole store of effort, she had managed to pounce atop Rosalie on the bed. Only, sadly, it was the edge of the bed. In a flurry and tangle of blankets and pillows, the girls toppled onto the hard wooden floor and landed in quite a heap.

Between their blushing giggles, as they attempted to fight themselves free, Alice's little bottom had accidentally been rushed across Rosalie's most intimate of places. Having been thinking naughty things of her cousin all year, Alice was able to ignore the little stirrings that gripped her center.

To Rosalie, the experience was entirely new. Of course she had _felt_ them before. With every man, the richest and prettiest among them, eye-sexing her every hour of the day Rosalie was in fact very used to those frustrating little tingles. However, when it was she very best and closest of friends that had caused such desirable jolts inside of her… Rosalie remembered to this day how very, very badly she had wanted to give that firm behind a squeeze or a swat to see what happened.

She had refrained, though, because it would have been more than just slightly improper. And, as we have established, young Miss Hale was _always_ putting in an effort to be proper!

"Have you ever thought of kissing me, Rose?"

"Yes, doll, quite often," her friend wasted no time in replying. "You're very tempting to me."

Alice's face almost looked hurt now. "Then why didn't you? Why did you wait 'till now?"

Rosalie blinked twice rapidly, and her expression was one of surprise. "Well I.... I..." she stammered, "I just wasn't sure you would like that. But I figured that now is my last chance, seeing as how you're marrying him fairly soon. So that's why. I figured that if you didn't want... if you weren't fond of it, there wouldn't be any awkwardness because you'd leave, to go live with your husband."

"But he's your cousin, you'd probably still see me when you came to visit," Alice reasoned.

"Well, I didn't think about that, I suppose. I'm sorry. Won't you forgive me? I know I can be a bit insufferable at times," she trailed off, hoping blindly.

Alice smiled shyly, and Rosalie knew she was forgiven. They leaned in to embrace each other tightly, arms around the other. After holding her for a moment, Alice sought out her friend's gaze with her own. Wordless correspondence passed between them, and Rosalie nodded subtly. Alice's hand came up, brushing aside a lock of golden hair that was in the way, and leaned forward, softly touching her lips to Rosalie's.

The spark that ran through both of the girls ignited a little fire in between them. Alice's arms slipped around Rosalie's neck, hanging there loosely. Rosalie's own hands fell to rest on Alice's hips, very slowly trailing up the front of her shirt and along her warm sides.

A second time the girls allowed their lips to come in contact with one another. This time it was a bit more passionate, as the literal heat of the moment had swept them both into the deep waters of lust. Rosalie gently sucked Alice's top lip into her mouth, as Alice's tongue massaged the skin just below her friend's full bottom lip.

Jasper was practically drooling at the very sight.

Rosalie only moved her hands to undo Alice's blouse, working quickly with the buttons until mercifully, they all came undone. Alice then shrugged off the offending garment, and their one man audience found himself incredibly intrigued by the show.

He spied with very lusty eyes two rosy nipples, just begging to be touched by him, by Rosalie, it didn't matter, but they were too tempting just to be ignored. Jasper imagined himself in his cousin's current position, kneading the soft skin between his fingers, and taking one into his mouth. He wanted to do so many sinful things to the both of them, but for now, he had to content himself with watching his girls. They had both changed their position on the chaise, kneeling on the lounge instead, while they still kissed each other quite animatedly.

Rosalie's free hand inched around her friend's back, pulling Alice flush against her. She extended her leg so that it rested just in between Alice's. This seemed to drive her wild by the way she kissed her, her hand roaming up the skirt of Rose's dress, tugging at her panties, trying to remove them. The heat pooled in her center, and she felt a little wetness soak the lacy fabric as her fingers got closer to where she wanted them.

Alice's less innocent side sprang forward like a lynx as she started to slide Rose's under garment odd. Her thumb had hooked the band so that her fingers could trail lazily across her friend's sensitive inner thigh, all the way to the knee. Once there she pulled Rose's soaked blue garment off and tossed it at Jasper. The man found himself _far_ too distracted to pay mind to them as they landed at his feet.

Rosalie and Alice allowed their lips to break apart. The birthday girl was suddenly _very_ eager to see under Rose's skirt, so she pushed it over her knees and allowed it to pool against her stomach. Alice's eyes twinkled when she saw how wet --- practically dripping --- Rosalie was for her. She asked a little shyly, "Can I touch you Rose?"

The young blonde's eyes blazed with a dark desire and she invited, "Go ahead, doll, it's _your _birthday!"

Jasper felt a throbbing of his own starting to torment him under his slacks as his Alice's small finger experimentally brushed the edge of his cousin's swollen folds. The three of them shivered in synchronization when Alice slipped that same finger _deep_ inside of Rosalie's warm feminine cavern.

He felt like cursing aloud, but refrained. Ladies were present, after all, even if what they were doing was considerably improper. He wasn't about to stop them any time soon.

Instead he watched as his cousin encouraged her friend's touch, softly panting as Alice slipped a second finger inside of her, pushing the two in and out a few times. Each time Rosalie's breathing became more harried, and Alice's smile got wider. She continued on, pushing them in as deep as they'd go, and then finally she curled them just so and Rosalie really got flustered. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, and she let out a low moan that seemed to go straight to Jasper's groin. As if he needed more encouragement....

But then his Alice did something very naughty indeed. Removing her fingers from his cousin's pussy, she brought them up to her mouth... and sucked them clean. His eyes bugged out a little, and Jasper shifted uncomfortably in his chair, impossibly turned on. His hands were clenched tightly around the chair's armrests, and it was all he could do not to relieve a little of his tension right then and there. Not for a moment did he want to tear his eyes away from the tableau in front of him.

The young women were both worked up now though, thanks to the little minx's magical fingers. Alice gently pushed Rosalie's legs to the side so she could lean forward and pressed her lips against her elder friend's soft mouth. Rosalie could still taste her own sweet juices on Alice, and it made her blaze with lust. She wanted Alice, and she wanted her _now_.

Rose assumed control of the situation, for she was far past ready to let her friend have her present. She rolled into the sitting position and ordered, "Turn around, Alice."

The birthday girl found herself terribly excited with the suspense. She knew only slightly more than nothing about sexual desires and how to fulfill them properly. Whatever Rose might be planning was a mystery to her. She spun herself around on the fancy couch and tried not to bounce with impatience. Rosalie wrapped one arm around Alice's stomach, and let her unoccupied hand slip under her knee-length skirt. She let her finger trace the hot, wet folds of Alice's core as she bent the small pixie over the arm of the chaise.

The elder girl pressed her chest against Alice's soft back, letting her mouth tease her earlobe. She hitched Alice's shirt up over her hips, revealing her rather naughty little red, lacy undergarment.

Jasper could not stop himself from groaning at the sight of Alice bent over with his cousin on top of her. His cock twitched, feeling very left out of this spectacle. He, silently and quite unnoticed by the distracted ladies, removed his belt so he could unbutton his slacks and slide his hand down them.

"I think this would be a bit easier if there were less clothes. What says you?" Rosalie whispered, her tongue darting out to lick just under her friend's ear, making the poor, turned-on girl shiver even more. Her fingers brushed ever so slightly against Alice's swollen sex again.

"Please," she urged.

Rosalie loved hearing her beg, it was one heck of an ego trip. But she mustn't be improper. Instead she occupied herself with fully undressing her beautiful minx, which she did in a speedy fashion. It was urgent that she be naked and Rose to be touching her. Alice had made her feel _very_ good, so it was time to return the favour.

When she had her how she wanted, they were back in the same position, with Alice bent over the armrest when Rose began her assault. Slow at first, she started with one finger as the birthday girl had, pushing it deep inside her pussy. The heat was incredible, and Rose was even turned-on by the sensation of her fingers, now two slipping in and out of her friend's slick core. Up front, Alice was panting, and Jasper was fighting to keep his eyes open to watch.

The motions with which he was working his cock were quick now, jerking almost desperately as he sought some release. His eyes were working against him, fluttering open and shut in pleasure, his breathing harried.

Alice moaned as her friends slow rhythm began to build the heat within her to what she had never felt before. Fire. That is what it was. It felt like her coiled stomach, begging to be given that sweet release from this terrible pressure, had been set ablaze by Rose's touch. She needed to be doing something else, rather than just lying there. She needed to focus her own energy on doing something. So she did the first thing her body told her to do, squirm.

As Rosalie slicked those two wonderful fingers back in Alice's body, she wiggled against them a little bit in search of some better friction. Rosalie, however, was not pleased with this at all. Alice was supposed to sit and enjoy her present, which meant patiently letting the tension build until she could not stand it --- in turn making the so sought after release that much better!

Rose's free hand quite sharply, and none too gently either, struck down upon Alice's soft little bottom. Alice squeaked both from surprise and the burn that the pale red hand mark was settling into her flesh. The very sight of this made Jasper groan to himself and melt into the chair as his favorite flash of white exploded from behind his eyes.

Rosalie smiled as she slipped a third finger into Alice, thoroughly stretching her farther than ever before. She purred into her young friend's ear as she slowly curled her fingers, "It isn't not your turn anymore, Alice. Be good and sit still."

Alice was mewling with pleasure as Rosalie's curling hand brought her so very precariously close to her peak. She dared not move again, for she was a gentle creature at heart and feared another punishing spank. Rather, she did the next best thing. Her teeth bit down into the pillow her chest pressed against and an almost feral sounding growl bubbled out of her throat.

Rose's fingers were working swiftly now, in tandem with her other hand that was now kneading the soft skin of that delectable little bottom. She hadn't wanted to slap her particularly, but the girl needed a sharp reminder. Slaps worked perfectly for that sort of thing.

The space in between the noises Alice had been making told Rosalie that her time was close. With that goal in mind, she switched off fingering with toying with Alice's clit, gently pinching the swollen nub in between her fingers. All too soon, Rosalie was grinning and Alice felt herself get a bit delirious. Her body spasmed pleasurably all of a sudden, and the little burst of heat and pressure left her feeling oddly satisfied. Rose withdrew her hand summarily, and then leaned down to whisper to the birthday girl once more.

"There now sweetheart," Rosalie paused to taste her fingers, immediately deciding that Alice tasted delicious, "that wasn't so hard, was it? See what happens when you're a good girl?"

Alice nodded emphatically.

"Lie on your back," Rose then commanded. "I'm going to do what I just did, only using my tongue. You'll like it, I know you will."

The minx, now seeing a sort of positive reinforcement for following orders, complied swiftly, lying on her back on the chaise lounge, legs slightly apart. Rosalie was between them, her hair up and out of the way. Alice wasn't sure what to expect. Rosalie said she'd like it, but it seemed sort of...

But when Rose's mouth came in contact with Alice's pussy, the birthday girl decided that it wasn't weird in the slightest. On the other side of the room, Jasper was once again feeling the effects of watching them together, and his mind was rife once more with fantasies starring the both of them. It was only a matter of which he liked best at the moment....

Alice gasped and arched her back when Rose's tongue darted inside of her, slowly dragging its way back out. If she was not so terribly distracted, she'd have wondered where Rose learned such things, and why it had taken this long to share her experience! She was, in fact, entirely too distracted to care about such matters right now.

All she cared about _now_ was that devilishly wonderful tongue doing devilishly _wonderful_ things to her body. Her breathing came out in broken pants, and she made the very strangest whimpers!

Jasper found his vision going a little bit green. He, too, wanted to know what little Alice tasted like. How could a man not help but feel jealous that his cousin was able to put such a blissful look upon that cherubic little face, while he himself had not yet done so?

When Alice began to groan, though, and her hands urgently curling into Rose's hair --- he found that he was suddenly unable to care about anything except for the painfully hard tent within his pants. Growling to himself, he abandoned his undergarments completely, now sitting in just his shirt and his tie. The fewer clothes made him feel a little bit involved in the spectacle. He wouldn't have minded being invited over, but he kept in mind that this was _Alice's_ special little present.

He should be just happy he was watching this! How many men could say they have seen two sexy ladies like this making one another flushed and mewing? Hah.

Besides, what was going on with his dear cousin? How did she know so much about the arts of love to begin with? _Me thinks she's not always been so proper_... Jasper thought errantly to himself. And that was very naughty indeed on her part. Very naughty, but also quite sexy. While it is also fun to initiate your partner, it can be quite intriguing when said person already knows a bit coming into the fun.

Jasper knew quite a bit about the 'game' himself. Before he'd gotten engaged, there had been women. Many lovely ladies, all so happy to have _him_ in their bed. Around these parts, the newspaper company was important, and since Jasper was in charge of it, he held a certain status that eased things and loosened those crossed legs quite effectively. However, he could surely content himself with just these ladies in front of him now. No, he didn't want any others, and he didn't think he really would later.

Alice was making those kittenish noises again. Jasper grinned. Definitely wouldn't tire of that in a hurry....

Rose had her friend's legs slung over her shoulders now, allowing her better access, and she was now beginning to recognize whenever her little minx was about to cum, and now was one such time. Sure enough, with just a few more flicks of her tongue, she was gifted with a sweet taste in her mouth and the sounds that accompanied it.

When Alice had somewhat recovered from her latest orgasm, she happened to glance over at her fiancé and immediately her face flushed a dark pink colour. She'd never seen... one of _those_ before. Rosalie saw where she was looking, and smiled. She had seen a few in her time.

"Couldn't help yourself?" she called to her rather jealous albeit happy cousin.

Jasper tore his eyes away from Alice's adorable, flushed cheeks and glanced at Rosalie when she spoke. An impish smile spread across his face, "Rose, I am not Superman!" He was just a regular man, was he not? At the sight of two such beautiful creatures engaging in such terribly enticing acts --- a guy was plagued with urges.

And right now said urges were telling him something. They were telling him that while he had two specimens of such fine quality so very close, and so very up for the taking, his hand was just not good enough. He really could not help himself, or so he'd tell them if they later asked why he did what he was about to do.

Spontaneously, he sprang off of the couch and knelt down on the crowded chaise between his girls. His fingers very roughly thrust deep inside of his little Alice, while his mouth attacked Rose's. He felt his hard cock twitch when he tasted his fiancé on her tongue. All three of them moaned at once, for very different reasons.

Out of both instinct and upbringing, both girls flickered into a more relaxed and somewhat submissive atmosphere at the arrival of a male ready to take control of the situation. Rose's eyes glittered, for she had long awaited the day her dear and so adored cousin would decide it was time to take her. Alice was just beside herself with giddiness --- as she was already worked up thanks to Rosalie, and now the only man in her life was causing little sparks of wonderfulment to run through her body.

"Rose, bend over the back of the sofa, if you would." Jasper instructed patiently. His cousin had done a very nice thing for both himself and Alice, on this day of her birth. He would personally thank her for that. Rose felt a shiver of excitement run along her spine as she eagerly complied. She knew that her dear coz had had many a woman in his day. She had a handful of men, but they were all young as she was. That meant little experience, and little fun. She expected her cousin not to disappoint her this afternoon!

Not if the rumors of him were true, that is.

Jasper lay Alice down on the chaise, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her. He knew that it would take a little work to bring her to her peak a third time, so soon after the second. He thought he knew exactly what to do, though. He had to save her official purity for the night of their wedding, so he would not be able to use anything except for his fingers. But hell, he was Jasper Whitlock. Did he need more than his fingers?

Alice grabbed his tie and yanked him down closer to her so she could kiss him. It was a tender and passionate kiss. Their lips danced together as his well-trained fingers slid into her, stroking the tender nerves ever so carefully. It was only once his lungs had run out of breath did he remember his cousin.

He pulled away from Alice, who was red-faced and glowing happily. He smiled, making her heart swoon. "Hold on there, Doll," Jasper gently chastised. "Not today. You will be watching. That is my present for you."

He took his hand out of her and wrapped them both around Rosalie's hips. He kissed her behind the ear and smiled. She felt her core begin to throb impatiently when his honey-voice whispered, "Do you want me to make you scream, Rose? Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would like that _very_ much," she simpered, turning her head back to smile at him, her lids half-closed.

"Wonderful," he added as if she'd just accepted an invite to tea, "I'll be glad to oblige."

He gripped on tightly to her hips while he pushed forward, sliding easily into her slick pussy. She was more than ready for him, he noted with a sense of satisfaction. Their attraction towards each other had never been more than a thinly-veiled secret. He knew she knew, and she knew that he knew she fancied him.

It was so _fun_ when feelings were mutual...

She didn't even mind the harrowing pace he set as he thrust in and out of her most intimate place. The sheer roughness of it made her feel divine, and it was a welcome change from those lily-livered dandies Rosalie had been with before. _Yes,_ she both thought and screamed, _YES!_

Meanwhile, our precocious birthday girl was watching the two blondes have a go at it, and was increasingly, impossibly flustered; and she had thought she'd gotten over that embarrassment! It appeared not, for with each piercing moan and light scream her friend gave as Jasper joined with her again and again, Alice's face grew steadily pinker. Why... she couldn't imagine what it would be like for him to be doing those sinful things to her! But she so wanted to find out...

And in a short few weeks, she would find out. Many times --- as many as she'd be able to take before she forced her Jasper to stop and give her body a little time to re-energize itself. Jasper had plans to teach his little doll more about her own body than she knew there was to learn. But right now it was not Alice on his mind.

Rose felt her warm, soft body getting tighter and tighter around Jasper's flesh. Her breath was coming out in broken pants as she felt herself lingering on the edge of her peak. She whimpered, silently begging her dear cousin to make her explode. She never was a patient person, you know.

Jasper did know this, but it found that he rather enjoyed her whimpering. He did not change neither the pace nor the power of his thrusting as he rode his cousin hard. Honestly, would any rougher not just hurt her? Probably not, but he still didn't want to take that chance.

Alice's fluster was getting a little more strenuous on her, and the ache that Jasper had set to life between her legs started to cry to her. She experimentally slipped a finger of her own inside of her hot little body, and she was simple delighted with the results. She found herself, by no conscious choice rather than a natural one, thrusting inside of herself in time with Jasper's own thrusts into Rosalie.

And speaking of Rosalie!

She was more blissful than she'd ever been. Her little minx was beautiful today, and best of all, returned her affections. Her stubborn cousin was finally not holding back on her. Who knows how long she'd harbored desires for the both of them! Though at this rather pertinent moment, a little more friction wouldn't hurt things at all.

With this in mind, she pushed back roughly, meeting his bucking hips seamlessly. His cock pumped deeper inside of her, and hit a truly delicious angle. Biting down on her lip hard at the sensation, she kept it up, the coil in her lower body tightening with each push. She wanted this. So close....

Alice slipped a second finger in her swollen pussy, thrusting both in and out. She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to fantasize about being in her friend's place, for him to be riding her like that. A strong ache grew, and she worked harder to get to that delightful point.

A third finger found its way in, and she felt like she could just about burst. Her breathing grew more irregular as she continued fingering herself, her body grower warmer by the second, the pressure building up to be released. She was just on the brink when...

"Oh!" Rose moaned softly, and the sound of it was all the trigger our birthday girl needed. Her eyes slowly opened and she withdrew her fingers, cleaning them off with her mouth. She wondered why no one ever talked about these sort of things when it brought the people involved such great pleasure. But now was most decidedly not the time for philosophical musings. It was improper for a woman, besides, or at least that's what Alice had always been told.

She was very distracted currently watching her fiancé. The faces he was making were beautiful, and he was moving slower now, more purposefully it seemed. She contented herself with the sight as she sat up on the chaise.

Rosalie and Alice came at the same time, basically, and it was heaven for Jasper. He calculated his thrusting until he felt his tip swell painfully. He wanted nothing more than to allow himself to burst inside of Rose and make her feel his manly pride within her treasure trove.

However, he didn't fancy the idea of his first son or daughter also being his second cousin, so he quickly pulled out of her and made move to finish the job off himself. It took just a few strong tugs before his hot male-liquid was spouting over his hand. He let out a soft groan of satisfaction and he leaned forward, not fancying the idea of toppling backwards onto the floor.

The three of them just stayed together in one pile of hot, sticky flesh until they had calmed down some. Rosalie was the first to speak, sounding a bit breathless still, "That was amazing."

"Did you expect anything less?" Jasper asked teasingly, his eyes glittering. The two of them just smiled, their eyes silently making plans for this not to be the final time they three met in such a manner.

It was Alice, though more of a tomboy then Rosalie --- she was more girly in certain senses --- who made an effort to do something then just lie in the heap. "I need to clean up before daddy gets home."

Oh, if her father found them like this! She was terrified of the very thought.

Jasper smiled, taking his tie and shirt off and letting them fall to the floor. He wrapped his arms around Alice's back, squeezing her bottom a little as he lifted her into his lap. Their lips met once or twice before he suggested, "I think it would be best, if we all took a shower."

That idea made Alice one very happy little birthday girl.

* * *


End file.
